The Twins Potter
by Black Phoenix Dragon
Summary: Harry has a twin! Lucy! Fallow them as they find out about magic early and go through Hogwarts. Dumbledore Bashing. This will be a harem fic. LEMON! Incest! Harry/OC, HHr, HPLL, HPDG, HPSB, HPGD, HPFD.
1. The Twins

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Harry Potter. :(**

**I got some of my ideas from Samstone on hpfanficarchive Enter the silver flame.**

_Thoughts_

_§ Parseltounge §_

Prologue

A tall, silver haired man with moon shaped spectacles walked quickly down the street of Privet Drive with a black robe fluttering behind him, glancing around furtively to see if anyone had noticed him. In his arms were two small bundles.

The man glanced around again a walked up to the door of Number 4 Privet Drive. Arriving at the door, he placed the bundles on the door mat and tucked a note into one of the bundles. Without so much as a backward glance he walked swiftly to the end of Privet Drive, turned on the spot, and vanished with a small crack.

Back at the door of Number 4, one of the bundles moved as the baby shifted in his sleep, drawing closer to his sister. His hand reflexively closed around the note. He had raven hair along with his sister. They both had emerald green eyes as well. Their names were Harry and Lucy Potter.

Petunia Dursley was a scrawny woman with a horse like neck and a haughty expression. She was constantly gossiping about her neighbors and wondering if they had found out anything bad about her. This morning she opened the door to get the paper as usual when she noticed the two bundles at her feet. She almost let out a scream that she only held back because the neighbors would come investigating. Quickly rushing past, she grabbed the paper and came back, scooped down, and none to gently picked them up. She hurried into the house and slammed the door shut.

"Is something the matter Petunia dear?" called Vernon Dursley.

Vernon was a beach ball on legs. He had a handlebar moustache, short hair, and small beady eyes. His fat bottom spilled over the chair he was currently sitting in.

"Vernon come here please. I found something on our porch that I need to discuss with you." Petunia called.

Vernon laboriously got out of his chair and waddled into the living room. The living room was perfectly ordinary, with a couch, a chair, and a fireplace. Around the room were pictures of Vernon, Petunia, and a large baby named Dudley. "What is it Petunia?" he asked. He looked at Petunia and saw the two bundles next to her, "WHAT IS THAT?!" he bellowed.

At the sound of his bellowing, Lucy awoke and started crying. "Vernon, please, let me explain." Petunia pleaded as she clamped her hand over Lucy's mouth. Harry struggled as he saw his sister's mouth being shut but he was constrained by the blanket around him.

"Fine, but be quick about it." Vernon huffed.

Immediately Petunia started rapidly speaking, "When I went out to get the paper just now, _these_ were laying on the porch. I brought _these_ in because I don't want the neighbors investigating why we left two babies on the porch. There is a note that was on them and I want you to read it, please, so we can discuss it."

"Very well," Vernon growled, "Let's see the note."

As he read, Vernon's face grew progressively paler, until it was a white as a ghost. He looked up a Petunia and asked in a weak, disbelieving voice, "Magic is real?" Petunia nodded and Vernon promptly fainted.

A two year 11 month 29 day 23 hour 59 minute old Harry lay wracked with pain that he didn't know where it was coming from, twitching and convulsing on the bed he and his sister shared. Lucy laid next to him, trying to comfort him in the best way an almost three year old can. She hugged him and lay next to him. Suddenly a blood red aura burst from Harry's body quickly engulfing Lucy and expanding onward. Lucy felt something in her body shift, like a dam had burst. Pain wracked her body but she noticed that Harry was no longer twitching and convulsing. Abruptly the door to their cupboard was wrenched open and a tall, silver-haired man stepped in. He was wearing a most elaborate robe. It had several colors on it in dizzying patterns. She watched as he walked up to them and mumbled something raising a stick at them. Immediately a blood red light streaked out from the stick and hit them full on and she slumped into unconsciousness.

Albus to-many-names Dumbledore watched in satisfaction as the bindings set themselves once again on Harry's and Lucy's core. He smiled and obliviated them of the incident. He left with a question but in high spirits none the less.

Harry was in pain. That in itself wasn't unusual. The Dursleys hated him and his sister and punished them severely whenever they could, but Harry always took the beating for his sister. He could stand the pain, but he couldn't stand for his sister to be in pain. The unusual part about this pain what that the Dursleys didn't inflict it on him this time. That and he knew he wasn't sick so he had no idea where the pain came from. It was one minute until midnight of July 30th when he turned 7 years old. His sister turned 7 years old, 3 minutes after midnight. Harry's actual birth was at 11:5959pm but he just considered it midnight because it was at the instant that one day turned into the next. And that it was just easier.

His sister, Lucy, was sitting at the head of their bed with his head in her lap, running her fingers through his hair soothingly, murmuring nothings into his ear. A shudder ran through him as the pain spiked. He looked at Lucy and saw the tear tracks on her face. He reached his hand and cupped her face, wiping away the tears with the pad of his thumb. "It'll be okay Lucy... This will pass soon and I get better… I will always protect you Lucy… I love you… I will never willingly leave you Lucy, know that… I am always here for you…"

The clock flipped to 12:00. A second before, Harry tensed, his body arching off of the bed, every muscle in his body contracting, trying to lessen the blinding pain that was blasting through his body.

Lucy saw a blood red aura burst out of Harry. Lucy watched in horrified fascination as the aura rushed at her. She wanted to scream as unimaginable pain burst through her body as the aura engulfed her. She collapsed on top of Harry barley conscious, her head over Harry's heart. She felt like some dam had collapsed and this energy coursed through her body, filling her from head to toe.

A tall silver-haired man wearing magenta robes rushed into the cupboard. "Second time!" he mumbled exasperatedly, "How do they keep breaking the bindings on them?! I have never had someone break a binding once, let alone twice!" He sighed, pulled out a stick, and a burst of light came out and struck the twins. He chuckled darkly as the bindings settled for the third time on the twins. Then Albus Dumbledore walked out of the cupboard.

**AU. How was it? Reviews please. No flames please.**


	2. The Book

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter. **

**:(**

_**thoughts**_

§_Parseltounge_§

Chapter 1

Harry Potter woke up with a pounding headache. He stared up at the ceiling as his arms wrapped protectively around Lucy, pulling her small, lithe body to him. She snuggled closer to him and sighed in her sleep. He gently ran his fingers through her hair.

Harry loved these moments. The only time Lucy was ever completely relaxed, the Dursleys weren't bothering them, and everything was peaceful. Lucy slowly stirred as she woke up to Harry running his fingers through her hair and across her back.

She felt his arm wrap protectively around her, pulling her closer to him. She loved it when he did that. It made here feel as if nothing could hurt her while she was in his arms. She smiled at him sleepily, "G'morning Harry."

He smiled at her sleepy form and said, "Morning my lovely little sister. How did you sleep?"

She scrunched her brow and frowned, trying to remember, "I had a weird dream. You were in it and you were in a lot of pain."

"Really?" Harry inquired, "Can you tell me about it?"

Her frown deepened, "I dreamt you were in pain from something, neither of us knew what. Then the second before midnight, the pain increased and this red light burst out of you. It didn't exactly hit me but it did envelope me. Then I felt pain like nothing I had ever felt before, and it was like the pain broke down a dam in me and I felt something rush out to every corner of my body. I collapsed on you. Then this old man burst in and mumbled something, I don't remember what, pointed this stick at us and this light erupted from the end and hit us. I don't remember after that."

Harry looked at her, "I had the same dream, except I heard what he said. He said 'Second time! How do they keep breaking the bindings on them?! I have never had someone break a binding once, let alone twice!' I don't know what "bindings" are but they don't sound good to me. For some reason I think this wasn't a dream. We both had it and weird things already happen to us so if we do see him, don't trust him. Got it Lucy?"

Suddenly, they heard a sharp rapping on the door to their cupboard "Up! Get up!" Aunt Petunia's voice cracked through the quiet cupboard.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Harry and Lucy looked at each other and sighed. "We have to get going," Harry prodded.

They both got up and started getting dressed in hand-me-down cloths. They had slept together for 6 years, so nudity didn't faze them. Still, Harry could appreciate how beautiful his sister is. Every morning he made a point to stare at her in wonder and how beautiful she was. Lucy didn't look malnourished like he did because Harry always gave a portion of his meal. At first she had protested, but he simply didn't eat it and eventually she gave in. Secretly, she really appreciated it especially when he was looking like that at her, it made her feel special. Most children their age weren't half as mature as she and Harry were.

They had finished getting dressed and had opened the cupboard when it was suddenly slammed in their face. Dudley had arrived. Dudley looked like a baby whale with legs. The school nurse had tried to tell Petunia that he needed to go on a diet, but Petunia said it was just "baby fat" and that he was "big boned". He and his friends liked to play the game Potter Hunting.

"Oh, sorry didn't see you there," Dudley sneered, "Get going and make me breakfast."

Harry kept and impassive face but inside he was seething. He also felt as if there were a second part of him that was _extremely_ angry. He pushed that to the side to concentrate on cooking breakfast. Now Harry and Lucy were really good at cooking, but Harry didn't want Lucy to get a beating if she accidentally burnt the food. Harry always tried to take the beating for Lucy and for the most part it worked. On occasion, she got beat up but that was rare.

Once breakfast was ready and the Dursleys eating, Harry and Lucy grabbed some scraps and went to their cupboard. Once they had finished eating they looked at each other. They could feel that something was different. It was like a wall had come down around their minds. Harry could feel emotions that he _knew_ he wasn't feeling.

Harry blurted out, "Can you feel my emotions?"

Lucy blushed as she mumbled, "I can feel emotions that I know are not mine. Concern, fear, affection, protectiveness and you," here she blushed harder, "You think I am beautiful.

Harry's face turned bright red, and muttered, "You can add embarrassment to that list."

Harry grew serious, "How did this happen? How can we do this? Why now?"

Lucy went over and hugged Harry tightly, "It doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we always know what the other is thinking."

Harry sighed and relaxed into the hug and wrapped his arms around her, "I know, but this is just like all those things that happen around us."

Lucy didn't know what to say, so she simply tightened her hug. There had been some weird things happening around them. One time, a teacher had been scolding Harry for something Dudley had done, when her hair had turned blue. Another time they had been running away from Dudley's gang and they turned sharply and suddenly found themselves on top of the school roof. They knew they were special but they didn't know how to harness this power or even what is was. All they knew was that the Dursleys hated anything abnormal and apparently knew from the start that they were abnormal.

They heard heavy footfalls coming out of the kitchen and stopped at the cupboard door. Vernon opened the door and said, "Boy, Petunia, Dudley and I are going out, I want you out of the house and not to come back until dinner." With that he grabbed the two of them shoved them towards the door. They put their shoes on and walked out the door.

They didn't mind getting out of the house. They started walking towards the library, their favorite place. When they were 4 years old, they had needed to learn to read because they were forced to cook and needed to be able to read the instructions. There was a joy in learning that eclipse everything else. For that reason they loved the library. Today they decided to go to the basement.

They reached the basement and went to the far wall and started looking at books. Harry thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye and spun around. If anyone had been watching, it would have looked like reality itself was split on a knife edge. Harry straightened, overbalanced, and fell against the wall. "Harry, you okay," Lucy asked.

"I'm alright," Harry said as Lucy helped him to his feet. He reached out his hand and placed it on the wall to stabilize himself. There was a flash of light and a grinding sound and a door slid open in the wall.

Harry and Lucy slowly walked in. The smell of old books hit their noses like a hammer blow. They walked down a long, grey hall, until they reached an old, iron door, carved with strange symbols. Harry reached out a hand and touched the door.

Instantly, the symbols lit up and Harry felt a prick on his ring finger. The symbols turned blood-red, then moon-silver, then midnight-black. The door stopped flashing and opened. Harry felt Lucy grab his hand and he felt her fear, curiosity, excitement, and confusion. They stepped through the door.

The room was barren except for an alter with a book on top. They carefully walked up and examined the book. The title read, _A Guide to the True Arts of Magic__._

They looked at each other, excitement bubbling up within them. "_Magic_," they whispered, each feeling the thrill of something falling into place. "That's what we can do. Magic"

**AU.**

**Thank you for reading. I wont be able to update consistently. Please review.**


End file.
